


Come Hell or High Water

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: No matter what Kirk isn't leaving.





	Come Hell or High Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Come Hell or High Water  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 202  
>  **Summary:** No matter what Kirk isn't leaving.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'digging' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

The sweltering mid day sun beat down on the exposed skin of his back. But Jim, intent on his task didn’t seem to notice the heat as he continued to dig into the dirt.

“Why are you digging a hole in the ground?” 

Jim stopped for a moment to gaze up at her. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful the thought of leaving her was abhorrent to him.

“Jim?”

He shook his head to clear it as he picked up the device lying beside him. “My ship can locate me with this and...”

“Take you away?” She hated the thought of losing him.

“Yes.”

She would have thought shutting it off would be enough but Jim’s idea was better. If they buried his communicator deep enough no one could find him. Without a word Buffy took the shovel from his hand and began to dig. 

For a brief moment Jim stared open mouthed as Buffy dug before he sank down onto his knees and began to dig with his hands. Come hell or high water he was staying. He had finally found someone who meant more to him and was worth more than the life he was leaving behind.


End file.
